totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
ATW Podsumowanie: Samotność i Zemsta
Around The World Odcinek 21 Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pojawia się na początku wielka litera "A" potem "T" oraz "W". Wyluje napis "Around The World" i na końcu pokazuje się studio gdzie przegrani mówią "Podsumowanie" Studio wychodzą na środek studia Sierra i Brooke Sierra: Witajcie single! Jestem Sierra! Od ostatniego podsumowania singielka! Brooke: A ja jestem waszą ulubioną dziennikarką tego programu Brooke! Sierra: Wiesz co Brooke? Brooke: Tak Sierro? Sierra: Ciesz się, że jesteś singlem! Brooke: Wiesz nie pamiętasz The Shoping Time? Sierra: Nie za bardzo, a co? Brooke: Nie pamiętasz jak ten gnój, Alejandro mnie wykorzystał? Brooke rzuca w Alejandra zgniłymi pomidorami Alejandro: Ależ ona pamiętliwa! Brooke: Bycie samotnym boli! Sierra: To prawda! Sierra i Brooke zaczynają płakać, pare minut później Brooke: Dobrze. Teraz powiemy o czym porozmawiamy w dzisiejszym odcinku Podsumowania Around The World! Sierra: Porozmawiamy z Gwen o tym jak to jest stracić przyjaciółki w programie. Brooke: Cody i Agata wyznają, że nie są parą! Sierra: Są! Cody już na mnie nie zasługuję! Brooke: Dobra... Następnie porozmawiamy o szokującej eliminacji, czyli wyrzuceniem Ricka z programu. Sierra: Również Millie i Lindsay będą dzisiaj opowiadały o nowej strategii Courtney. Brooke: A na koniec, spotkamy się z Philipem i dowiemy dlaczego on tak nie znosił Sonny w programie, ale na razie przerwa dla sponsorów! przerwa Katie i Sadie: Cześć wam! Katie: Jestem Katie! Sadie: A ja jestem Sadie! Katie i Sadie: A oto nasz nowy spot reklamowy! Sadie: Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś jak to być w programie? Katie: Czy chciałbyś dostać gadżety z Around The World? Sadie: Mamy figurki uczestników! Katie: W tym, ale ie tylko! Aminet walczącą z potworem,... Sadie: Lindsay goniącą czerwony pantofelek... Katie i Sadie: Oraz wiele więcej! Dzwońcie na numer 0-500-32-45-45-00-00. Katie: Pięć najszybszych osób otrzyma upominek! Za darmo! Sadie: Będzie to unikalne paszporty 5 uczestników! Katie i Sadie: Do zobaczenia! A to był nasz nowy spot reklamowy! koniec przerwy Brooke: Witajcie po przerwie! Od razu przechodzę do rzeczy. Czas na naszego pierwszego gościa! Powitajcie Gwen! widownia bije brawo Gwen: Hej wam! Sierra: Hej Gwen! Miło cię widzieć! Gwen: Dzięki. Fajnie wiedzieć, że ktoś za mną tęsknił. Brooke: Gwen! Witaj! Dawno my się nie widziałyśmy! Gwen: Racja. Od finału My Small Restaurant chyba. Brooke: Stare dzieje... Sierra: Więc Gwen powiedz mi. Dlaczego w odcinku na Karaibach tak potraktowałaś swoje najlepsze przyjaciółki? Gwen: Wiesz... trochę głupio mi o tym mówić. Brooke: No mów! Były już gorsze tematy! Gwen: Wiesz. To się stało wtedy, gdy we Wrednych Pasażerach zostały już tylko same moje przyjaciółki. No nie chciałam, żeby odpadła LeShawna albo Aminet. Prawdę mówiąc, takie pewnie było by tego zakończenie, więc postanowiłam zawalić zadanie, żeby reszta się już o eliminacje nie martwiła? Sierra: Więc dlaczego zagłosowałaś na Venus? Gwen: Dogadałam się już wcześniej z LeShawną, że zagłosuje na mnie, a wtedy po wyzwaniu Aminet i Venus były tak na mnie wściekłe, że to była kwestia czasu, jakby mnie wywaliły. Brooke: Nie wierzę! To było takie szlachetne! widownia wstała i biła brawa Gwen Gwen: Dziękuje wszystkim! To strasznie miłe z waszej strony! Ezekiel: Jestem w niej dumny! Atlantha: Ja też! Eva: Pff... nic nowego! Dalej! Eva zaczyna wymachiwać pięścią Brooke: Czy ty podnosisz rękę na publiczne media? Eva: No nie. Przepraszam... Noah: Haha! Ale z ciebie ofiara! Eva: I kto to mówi! Tyler: Tylko ja tutaj jestem ofiarą! wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać z Tylera Sierra: Dobrze widzowie... Sierra wyciąga nóż Sierra: A teraz moment dla nas singli najtrudniejszy! Czyli Agata i Cody! ochroniarze łapią Sierre, po czym do studia wchodzą Cody i Agata w kamizelkach kuloodpornych Brooke: Emm... Wy trochę nie przesadzacie? Agata: Nie. Ta wariatka myśli, że kocham Cody'ego! Cody: A nie kochasz mnie? wszyscy wzdychają Agata: No nie. Po pierwsze dlatego, że mnie nie pociągasz... Sierra wyrywa się ochroniarzom i wbija Agacie nóż w serce Sierra: Jak Cody może cię nie pociągać! Agata: Halo! Mam kamizelkę! Nic mi nie zrobić świrze! Cody: Emmm Agato? Nie denerwował bym tak Sierry? Agata: Dlaczego? Z wariatami trzeba tak postępować. Cody: Wiesz, ona ma nieco nie równo pod sufitem... może dlatego?! Agata: Martwisz się na zapas. A właśnie. Mieliśmy oznajmić, że nie jesteśmy parą! Cody: No dobrze... wszystko robi się ciemne, widać tylko Agatę i Cody'ego Agata: Oficjalnie uznaję, że nie jesteśmy parą! Cody: Ja się z tym niestety zgadzam... wszystko powraca do normy Brooke: I co... to już wszystko? Agata: A czego ty się spodziewałaś? Brooke: No czegoś bardziej głębokiego... Vera: Właśnie. Coś w stylu. Wybacz, ale przez Sierrę nie możemy być razem! Wierzę, że mi ufasz. Arthur: O jakie to słodkie! Owen: Tak. Jak kremówka! Duncan: Nie no. A ten znowu swoje. Ivan: Tak swoją drogą ktoś widział w ogóle Kyle'a? JJ: No nie. Napisał tylko na blogu, że nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tym idiotycznym programem. No i zniknął. Ivan: Co za cienias! Po prostu nie umie przegrywać i tyle... JJ: Tak jak ty? wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać Brooke: Dobrze. Więc mamy kolejny temat za sobą, a teraz kolejna przerwa na reklamy! przerwa na reklamy Katie i Sadie: Cześć wam! Katie: Jestem Katie! Sadie: A ja jestem Sadie! Katie i Sadie: A oto nasz nowy spot reklamowy! Sadie: Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś? O jak mnie bolą mnie plecy! Katie: Tak! Dobrze, że oto pytasz! Sadie: Bolą cię plecy Katie? Katie: Okropnie! Nie mogę znieść tego bólu! Sadie: A więc posmaruj plecy nową maścią Chrisa McLeana! Katie smaruję się maścią! '''Katie:' Wow! Czuje się znakomicie! z pleców Katie wyrasta macka, a na szyi widać skrzela! '''Katie i Sadie:' I to był nasz nowy spot reklamowy! Katie zjada Sadie koniec przerwy na reklamy Sierra: Witajcie po przerwie w dalszej części programu! za Sierrą wiszą Cody i Agata z kneblami w ustach Sierra: Jak widzicie dorwałam wreszcie Agatę i Codyego! Cody wypycha knebel z ust Cody: Ratujcie nas! Sierra: Cicho mi tam! Sierra wkłada knebel do ust Cody'ego Sierra: A teraz porozmawiamy z naszym kolejnym gościem! Z Rickiem! Rick wbiega do studia w kierunku Very Vera: A niech to! Znowu ten wariat! Rick: Vero! Kochanie. Wróciłem! Vera zaczęła uciekać od niego Heather: Brawo... Jakim cudem on zaszedł tak daleko?! Bridgette: Wiesz... to jest dobre pytanie! Heather: A stratedzy, tacy jak ja! Odpadli tak wcześniej. Bridgtte: Wiesz. Ty chociaż wygrałaś coś. A ja? Zawsze tak daleko! ochroniarze przynoszą Ricka na wyznaczone miejsce Brooke: Hej Rick. My się jeszcze nie znamy. Rick: Jesteś Verą? Brooke: No nie. Rick: A masz coś wspólnego z Verą? Brooke: Rozmawiałam z nią w The Shoping Time... Rick: A to będę rozmawiał! Sierra: Powiedz! Czy to nie smutno być singlem? Sierra zaczyna płakać Rick: Tak! Ja chcę do Very! Rick również zaczyna płakać Brooke: Nie płacz! Patrz! Tam jest Vera! Z 25 ochroniarzami wokół siebie? Vera: Co? Bronie siebie i Arthura! Arthur: Dziękuje! Vera: Nie ma za co! Brooke: Wróćmy do tematu. Czy myślisz, że twoja eliminacja była sprawiedliwa? Rick: Nie, ale ja chciałem odejść! wszyscy wzdychają Rick: Od 2 odcinka na serio chciałem odpaść! Nudno mi było bez Very, nawet jej ołtarzyk mi nie pomagał! Heather: Czekaj... to znaczy, że ty dotarłeś tak daleko chodź tego nie chciałeś? Rick: Tak. I pewnie bym wygrał jakbym nie zaczął łamać regulaminu. zaczyna się śmiać Noah: Patrzcie jaki z niego pacan! My się użeraliśmy i knuliśmy, żeby zostać jak najdłużej, a on poprostu bez niczego! Wyjdź! Rick: Czy wy jesteście na mnie źli? Owen: No trochę. Może bym jeszcze był w programie. Duncan: Nie marz. I tak by się tak nie stało. wszyscy znowu się śmieją Sierra: Dobra! Kończymy z Rickiem! wystrzeliwuje go wielka katapulta Brooke: A więc teraz jest czas na naszych kolejnych gości! Powitajmy zatem Lindsay i Millie! Lindsay i Millie wchodzą z mapą na sale Millie: A więc teraz w prawo! Lindsay idzie w lewo Millie: W to drugie prawo Lindsay! Lindsay: O! Przepraszam. Przez pomyłkę. Millie: Patrz Lindsay! Kamery! Lindsay: Jak myślisz. Wyglądam dobrze? Millie: Znakomicie Lindsay! Jak na gwiazdę przystało! Heather: Skończcie już te kabarety! Nie mamy całego dnia! Lindsay: Ale... Heather: Nie ma żadnego ale... chcę do domu! Szybko. Millie: Nie martw się Lindsay. Ona wcześniej odpadła. Heather: I kto to mówi. Dziewczyna, którą wykiwałam... wszyscy na sali znowu wzdychają Millie: Czekaj... co ty zrobiłaś? Lindsay: Właśnie. Nie słuchałam... Heather: O boże! Co to za dziwo. Przeze mnie wyleciałaś! Lindsay: Hej! To samo zrobiła Courtney! Millie: Masz rację. Obu was nie cierpię! Heather:' A co mnie tam... Brooke: Hej! Wrócimy do głównego tematu? Lindsay: Jasne, ale o co chodzi? Sierra: O wywiad! Po to tutaj jesteś. Lindsay: Millie, serio? Millie: No chyba tak... Lindsay zaczęła myśleć 20 minut później Lindsay: Tak. Może to i racja... Brooke: Serio?! Zajęło jej to 20 minut? Sierra: Ona jest strasznie wolna, jeżeli chodzi o myślenie... widownia znowu się śmieje Millie: Hej. My podobno mamy tutaj wywiad przeprowadzić... Brooke: I tak wasz czas się skończył! na sale wchodzi Philip Philip: Hej?! A ja? Brooke: Sorka. Przez myślenia Lindsay nie mamy już czasu antenowego. Philip: Chcę przekazać tylko jedną rzecz! Philip przyciąga do siebie kamerę Philip: Sonny. Widzisz mnie? Wiedz, że jesteś następna w kolejce do powrotu! Obiecuje to ja! Philip! Słyszycie mnie? ochrona obezwładnia Philipa Philip: Zostawcie mnie? Brooke: I to na tyle dzisiaj! Za tydzień wracamy do Chrisa na samolot. Kto odpadnie kolejnym razem oglądajcie. Around The World! Ekskluzywny Klip Sadie i Atlantha siedzą w kanałach Sadie: Atlantha! Widzisz tutaj Katie? Atlantha: Nie, ale co się stało? Sadie: Ty nic nie wiesz? Atlantha: No chyba nie. Sadie: Krem od Chrisa zmutował Katie i chcę mnie zjeść. Atlantha: Wow! Ale super... Sadie: Super? Ona chcę mnie zjeść! Katie przypływa kanałami za Sadie Sadie: Brr... czuję się jakbym czuła Katie za sobą. Katie zjada Atlanthe Sadie: Hej! Gdzie jesteś? Atlantha?! Katie zjada Sadie Katie: Katie chcieć jeść! Katie zjada kamerę Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World